Lego Dimensions 2: The Other Dimensions
Lego Dimensions 2: The Other Dimensions is a fan-made, unofficial idea for a sequel to Lego Dimensions. Storyline The game starts with Lego DC Batman in the Batcave. Mysteriously, A beat up machine appears and out comes a mysterious figure! Batman throws a Batarang, but this person catches it midair. "Don't worry Batman, It's me!" The figure then removes his helmet, and reveals himself as the 12th Doctor! Batman questions, "What are you doing here? And how did you slip past my sensors, and what are you wearing?" "Woah, woah, woah, one thing at a time." The Doctor replies. The Doctor explains that a new force from Vorton has tried to take a new set of Foundation Elements, and has 4 of them already! Batman Suggests that they "get the gang back together" and find Wyldstyle and Gandalf. After they find them, the 4 travel back to Vorton, to meet up with an "old friend." Game Components Unlike the previous Lego Dimensions game, all of the content has been packed into a CD/Cartage. No more toy pad, no more Lego portal, no more Toys to Life. This is done to downscale the costs of the product. However, there would be a seprate Lego set consisting of the new, in game portal, and the starter Minifigures. There will also be multiple bags of 1 minifigure and vehicle/gadget which is ingame. The game also plays more like a traditional Lego game, with access to all characters without a separate purchase, and no required special hardware. Each character comes with a vehicle/gadget that can be rebuilt ingame, and if you have the corresponding bag. Another thing exclusive to Lego Dimensions 2 is Platform Exclusive Dimensions! For example, Buying the Xbox One S version of Lego Dimensions 2 would grant you the Halo and Minecraft Dimensions with Master Chief and Steve respectively. The game would be on the platforms Nintendo Switch, Xbox One S, Playstation 4, and Steam. Dimensions/Characters/Items Starter: * Batman * Gandalf * Wyldstyle * Apocalypse Doctor ** Batmobile ** Trashed TARDIS Halo: (Xbox Exclusive) * Master Chief ** Turret Warthog Minecraft: (Xbox Exclusive) * Steve ** Minecart Metroid: (Switch Exclusive) * Samus Aran ** Gunship Earthbound: (Switch Exclusive) * Ness ** Phase Distorter Uncharted: (PS4 Exclusive) * Nathan Drake ** Sully's Plane Crash Bandicoot: (PS4 Exclusive) * Crash ** Mech Suit Half-Life: (Steam Exclusive) * Gordon Freeman ** Airboat Team Fortress 2: (Steam Exclusive) * The Engineer ** Sentry Gun Indiana Jones: (All platforms) * Indiana Jones ** Jeep Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: (All platforms) * Leonardo (Can change into Raph, Donnie, and Mikey) ** Turtle Van * Shredder ** Dragon Bike Lego Universe: (All platforms) * Hael Storm ** Gryphon * Doctor Overbuild ** Assembly Turret * Vanda Darkflame ** Paradox Mech * Duke Exeter ** Stegosaurus More TBD Levels Journey of Jones (Indiana Jones) Mutant Metaverse (TMNT) For all of Brickkind (Lego Universe) Finish the Fight (Halo) (Xbox Exclusive) Breaking News: Aliens on Onett! (Earthbound) (Switch Exclusive) Drake's Downfall (Uncharted) (PS4 Exclusive) Mesa Meltdown (Half-Life) (Steam Exclusive)